RFID devices (e.g., ultra-high frequency (UHF) RFID devices) are employed in applications that include access networks, product identification, product tracking, and the like. These RFID devices include one or more antennas to receive and/or transmit wireless signals. RFID devices typically employ antennas with fixed operating frequencies (or resonant frequencies), meaning that the operating frequency (or resonant frequency) cannot be changed to account for the effects of the external environment and/or internal components. The electrical characteristics and performance of an RFID device and its antenna(s) are sensitive to the device's external environment (e.g., the operating environment) as well as components of the device itself (e.g., the packaging, the processing circuit of the RFID device, the manner in which the processing circuit is connected to the antenna, etc.). Tuning may also be affected by variation within a batch of chips, and from batch to batch. Changing the type of chip or even the way to connect the chip and antenna would have further impact.